Wish
by Chibidemongoddess
Summary: Mari Makes a wish, And starts the first story of her adventure. MMX, InuYAsha, Jak&Daxter, And Rurouni Kenshin...but thats not all. Part 1 of 8 Volumes of The Story. Replies please!
1. Wish

_**A wish  
**_

Once, every or twice a year you get to make a wish. Wether it be for santa clause or upon your birthday cake, it is wish. I have wished upon every star, every moon, every birthday and Christmas for one thing. It is the one thing I have desired sense I was little girl and saw my favorite animes and shows and comics. It was wish that I knew could never be fulfilled, And this scared me every time. I did not understand back then the power of wish, I do now.

It was the last day of November, every day of November I waited till this moment. Last of day of November I made my wish as always. It was comforting to me as it always was. Even though I knew the truth as all fans do.

My name is Mari, Mari Steele. I have lived with my mistakes all my life, never able forget. I have been cursed with the gift of death sight, seeing souls. It scares all the time and Their is nothing I can do to change that. Yet the only way to escape it was to, Wish. I wished when I could all the time. It for same thing over and over and over again.

For my Anime characters, And comic book characters and game characters to come to life for the rest of my life.

I wished for such A silly thing because no one in my school liked me at all. It was tease and after Tease after tease. In Junior high, it wasn't as bad. When I was younger, I would get beat up for several things. That does not matter how ever, What matters it that every night I came home and cried into my pillow. Then one day, I woke up to find a letter for me in the mailbox. I never letter back then. But yet here was one, In my mailbox for me. Wrapped in a red envelope and sealed with wax. I peeled off the wax gently and opened the letter. Inside was a card, with a gold line border in the center written in gold cursive letters read;

_**A Wish for YOU.**_

I opened up the card, which seemed much like a invitation to a party. On the inside also written in golden letters was a set of instructions. It was club, A night club for party ing. I was surprised I was only 13 but yet I was invited to A night club! On end of the list of instructions was a again a message.

_It is only for you Mari,_

_Your wish shall be yours _

_Come to the party to make it true_

I gasped at the bottom lettering it knew my name. Now I had to go to this Night club. This was strangest thing I had ever seen! I was going to ask about this as soon as I got into the Night club the next day. The Night clubs' name was 'Wish' It couldn't be to hard to find..

At the wish…

I pulled open the wooden door to the building. A gaint star adorned the top of building. The Word 'Wish' written across the front in big sparkly lettering.

Inside it was almost completely dark except a light on the ground. I felt scared and cramped in the small place. Not a sound was herd except my own heart beat in dark room. Then A loud crackling sound shattered the eerie silence like a rock against a window. I clapped my hands to my ears, the sound was loud! It hurt my ears it was so high pitched!

The Tone slowly evened out in to something I could hear with out it hurting. I stud up straight for what happened next. Adrenaline pulsing threw my thin body. The tone cleared into a mans voice which ran around the room about me.

"_you have desired one wish sense you were little correct?"_

"YES! Yes I have! The invitation said.."

" _Yes I know what it said! Your wish has been granted do you except it?"_

My heart skipped a beat. This was my chance!

"Yes.."

I said breathing deeply to my self. The energy still pulsing threw my veins. My eyes wide with pure excitement about what was to happen next. When the voice did not return I became more worried than before. Was I going to get my wish granted or was some one pulling my chain?

Their was strike of purplish lighting in a far of corner of the room that blanketed in darkness. It was familiar to my eyes, oddly familiar. Yet, I remained silent struck with unexplainable fear. No longer was the echo of my breathing in the only other sound in the room, but was accompanied by two others. I was frozen with terror in the center of the room in the only shower of light that existed. Listening to the silent foot beats of one yet the breaths of two.

I did not call out nor did I run from my spot. Curiousty and fear acting like cement and sealing me to the spot. The foot beats sounding much like leather boots with either metal or harder leather at the bottom. Heavy…yes it was a heavy figure! I was starting to peace it together, but the foot beats stopped.

Their was something slightly dipped in the light but not by much, It looked kind of like a ear. I could not be fore sure but I did not figure it out. The light grew larger to grow over its new occupant.

I clapped my hands to my mother to catch my breath and hold it in, never mind how futile that was. Their standing before me was a rather confused looking character. His hair was yellow and greenish, his ears were long and pointed like an elves. He had blue and kind of whitish clothing, almost tied together with leather and a steel ring. I knew who this was! I had only recently discovered this character from a game my cousin showed me! It was that Jak character from thoughs games!

"Hey, uh kid do you know were we're at?"

I tried to think of words to answer Daxsters question. Daxster, as I could remember talked a lot more than Jak did.

"Your in, Austin…Texas. I think,"

I went back to the door to see what was out side. I swung open the door only to find that the buildings, houses and streets were gone! What had happened to my home city?

"Or not…."

"_You may find the others of your wish else were, he is here as he is the most recent and he is a good fighter."_

The voice mumbled in the back of my head. I could barely understand as I fought back the tears to cry. What had happened to my family? My dogs? My brother? Were they? Were they still alive?

Jak and Daxster, had already walked out of the building but I just stud their right out side it. Staring at the forest that surrounded us. Birds in the trees chirped and flew about. I looked back at them, they had already started ahead,Almost completely ignoring me.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!"

"oh yes we can!"

One of them yelled back at me. I gave a distressed sigh and ran up to gain the space with them. I stopped in mid run, something

Had rustled the bushes and trees behind us. I turned around slowly thinking about all the awful things that could be behind me.

It was one of those metal head things that were in the jak2 games! I must have forgotten, it I brought the character to life the baddies had to come to! I screamed in fright, catching the attention of Jak and Daxster, who were still very far ahead of me.

It saw me and I saw it but neither of us moved. I was frozen with terror and knowing that just about anything could happen now. I couldn't tell if it knew I was there if it was getting ready to attack me. I took a gulp of fear, still not daring to make a move.

The Metal Head leapt at me, I screamed in terror. Defensively raising my arm to shield my self. Though in all truth it does little good to guard against a metal head. There was sound of soft click and resonating sound of two rounds of the Falcon Fury being fired. The shots struck with beast razor sharp targeting. It fell to the ground blackish blood pouring on to the ground.

I had fallen on the ground, and now sat their breathing deeply. My body shoke with fright at what only just happened. That the truth and full power of what I had wished for really was. Indeed I had gotten what I wanted but I had wish the characters real. And it brought the bad guys to life, like the metal head.

I felt a warm hand, touch across my shivering shoulder.

"Ignore daxster, We can't leave you at here now that they are around"

His voice was deep and I found it calming. I stud up and followed him but I still felt very strange about all that was going on. I ran to catch up with him.

"were do you think this forest ends?"

"it ends at some point but I don't know were."

I grumbled to my self. "That's comforting."

I crossed my arms in frustrations at this. The fact of being lost in a forest did not make me any better. It also didn't help that this forest gave me the creeps.

Sometime later….

"JESUS JAK!"

I clung to the leather covering of the hover car. Ducking rather low below the hood of the car. Not being used to hover cars or Jak's driving skills, which were very much off.

"What?"

"Don't you think you going a LITTLE fast!"

He shrugged is shoulders and drove on. I still clung to the leather, MY stomach muscle tight from trying not to hurl.

"SHIT!"

The car hovered at the lowest level. The people ran away from the lower hovering car. Till there was loud metallic thump.

"You moron JaK! You ran over one of the Guards! DRIVE!"

The Car hurdled forward and he shifted it into the second level hovercraft. Hitting the smaller little hover crafts and sent them hurtling to their deaths. Guards below us firing off their shocking sticks and lasers at the car. AS it drove down the crowded areas filled with people and cars.

A bright light sprung forth from the distance ahead of us, directly to where we were going. I could not tell if we were the ones coming up fast or wither the object was. IT took shape into a spherical orb of light kind of bluish. I didn't scream this time just held my breath. It struck the front tip of the car, knocking a fairly big chunk of the hover car straight off.

It came hurtling down into yet again another forest. I fell out of the hover car on to the green grass. My head racked with pain from the crash. Jak was still alive but soundly unconscious from the accident. This didn't bode well for either of us, I sat by his side not knowing what else to do.

Hours passed and the forest was still quiet, and night was starting to come. The wind of the forest was starting to get really cold. I was already freezing from the temperature. My knee's knocking at my arms wrapped about me for warmth. Finger tips and toes frozen off completely. Jak still hadn't woken, it was starting to worry me. He stirred and that gave me hope every time his ear or finger wiggled or twitched.

Finally after several hours there alone with out any sounds or voices. There was a loud Echoing crash in the forest. It frightened me so because so many thing s could be out there. Another crash accompanied it minutes latter, louder this time. Then another and another, what was out their was coming upon us. I couldn't possibly lift jak up! And I couldn't leave him behind to what ever was out there! So I waited again by his side, some how I managed to find a hiding spot.

I hid under it with jak propped up against the wall. I didn't dare look out and see what was out there. However, I was coaxed out by curiosity when I heard something fall. When I peered out from behind the hiding spot, there was fallen tree lying there. The creature that had knocked it down standing over it looking blankly at the sky. The creature looked kind of robotic and inorganic so it could not a creature.

As I proceeded to come out a little forth it let out a frightening roar that made my ears hurt. Not like the sound of static at the club before this had all happened. It was far weaker than that. It looked at our hiding spot and I knew then that it knew we were there. I yelped and ducked back under.

However, with one mighty hit of its swift clawed paw it knocked it away. The area around seemed to rain bits of the car. It raised to attack again, I raised my arm again defensively. IT'S claws racked threw my soft skin and cut it down almost the bone. I howled in pain collapsed back. My arm and hand that held it, were now drenched a thick coat of crimson blood.

My yelp and howl did not go unnoticed by every thing. A red blur shot out at the robot that attacked us. It howled in pain as a bright light shaped like a sword cut threw it's chest plate. Cracking it apart. It happened fast enough that I can no longer explain it to you.

The rescuer stud before us, My vision quickly blurring from blood loss. The last thing I could make out before I blacked out was that he had blonde hair and was kind of red looking..

Maverick hunter HG : Medical bay

I woke up next morning feeling terribly dizzy and kind of weak. My left hand rested on my forehead And their was an odd tightness to my right. Which I found was that it had been wrapped rather tightly. From the look of were I was at, it looked kind of like a recovery room. My heart leapt, was I back home? Home in the real world again.

The rush of metal footsteps past me or rather, past my bed, told me other wise. Robots, robots with a game I was familiar with, it was under the name of megaman x. Although I'd never played it I thought it was coolest thing. I would continuously get information it from the Internet.

But now I couldn't just get on my computer and look up things.

They looked like medical robots; they carried off another robot who looked pretty torn up. A shiver ran down my spin as I remembered what had happened only the night before. The screech still rang in my ears.

"Well! It seems your awake today!"

I jumped, startled by the cheerful voice behind me. Their was a kind of blond hair medical robot was craned over me. (its pretty easy to tell) She had a silly smile over her face.

"Uh yeah I'm awake. But how long was out?"

"oh, about three days!"

Three days! That long had they all ready released Jak from the area? I could never really be sure then but I felt really bad like I'd done some thing wrong.

"Did the person I came here. with, Jak, where'd he go?"

"Oh! Hes okay he woke up almost a few hours after you all were brought here. He's downstairs, trying to find something to eat I guess."

I grimaced, at her. Ditzy blonde robot.

" can I go and see him?"

:"no! No you can't! you've got to rest."

I gave her a dark look. I didn't want to stay right here! I wanted to go have a look around! My legs were already hanging off the end of the bed.

"I'm fine!"

Course I didn't really feel all the great but I really want to go about. I leapt off the cotton bed, on to the floor. The tiled flooring was cold to my bare feet.

"Miss! Please Get back in bed"

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and ran down the hall way.

"this Is what I get for being a medical reploid."

I followed whatever instructions I found that gave direction to were, the As I guessed it, the cafeteria. Careful not run into any to of the robots, or reploids. I wasn't all that interested in making new friends today.

The cafeteria was filled with reploids, and I guess A few living creatures. With the amounts of color it kind of looked like a sea of colors. Almost alive with and vibrant with life. Jak stud out amongst them his ears and strange attair. He didn't really eat his food more or less was poking it with the fork.

Daxster didn't have the same additude that Jak had about eating.

The plate, as I guessed it, was daxsters, had been cleaned of food give or take a few crums. Now was sleeping silently or not so silently on the edge of the table.

"You should eat! I'm sure its good for you…"

I sat kind of next to him, not completely because it was after all, a square table. A wood square table thankfully so the surface wasn't that cold.

"I'm not that hungry.."

"Ways that?"

"I'm worried"

"about what?"

"about a friend."

"who?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! STOPING ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!"

He said angerly. It caught the attention of several reploids that were also in the room and woke up Daxster.

"hm? Whats all the yelling about?"

Daxster was ignored by me and Jak and took this as his cue to leap on to Jak's shoulder. Who left the room in huff, I decided to have a look around, and found the place in need of decoration. Alas I didn't mention this to any one before I was caught.

"Shouldn't you be in the Medical bay?"

I frozen in my tracks. I turned around to face the questioner. He was reploid, as most things in the building were. A fighting one ( I could see the tip of something and he really looked the part) At that, which ment high ranking, Well I guessed that it did. Much of his armor was red and he had blonde hair. How A robot could have blonde hair was still beyong me to this day.

He was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"haven't I seen you before?"

I asked, wondering I had, he was awfully familiar. Then it came to me I did know him! He was from that silly game called megamanx, or rather the whole serios of MegamanX Games! His name was Zero and he was a really good maverick hunter.

"you have and your not supposed to be up around."

He sounded kind of upset and annoyed that I was wandering about. I nodded my head in shame.

"Now follow me, and don't wander off to any were."

"Yes sir."

I said guiltly and he lead me all the way back to the medical bay. Were I instructed to remain their till my arm was fully healed. Which at the at point I realized that I had arllready blood soaked my bandage. From which point he left and that dammed blonde reploid came back again. She un rapped the one I had on, washed my cut and put a clean bandage on.

At this point I was bored again and wanted again to know were jak was staying.

"heres my friend, Jak staying at?"

I asked her again. Half expecting answer and half expecting her to be ditz again.

"He's staying in his own room. Having already recovered from his injuries."

I nodded and felt oddly sleeply. It was then that I noticed that she had given me a shot. At whence point a felll back into a lovely dream.

BY the next two days or so, I was aloud to go about but I had to check back and have my arm looked at. Apparently I hat three Deep cuts that whent almost all the way around my arm. Aswell as deep to the bone, literally. When I asked why I couldn't fell I was told that it was numbed out by the cleaner.

I walked down the walls almost completely ignore and that was the way I liked it. I hadn't seen zero in awhile sense He called me down and lead me back to the medical bay. On the other hand, I didn't really want to seem him that badly. I walked down the hall way, to were Jak's room was. I was wereing the only thing I had that only resently been washed of blood stains. A black long sleeve shirt with sleeves that went over my finger tips. And my pants were the usual sweat pant style that I loved. The tears were I had been cut were sewn up.

I knocked on his door expected a reply with lots of anticipation. I was so excited it was so hard to hold it in. My heart almost hit the floor. It wasn't who I expected to answer the door. The orange fur took shape on in the door way. Small and only three feet or so in size.

" Well hello their Mari."

Some how I just wanted to drop kick him, and I didn't know why. I just wanted to kick him and see how much distance I got on him.

"Here to see tall dark and gruesome I suppose?"

I nodded, I wasn't much into talking lattely. Hadn't said much to really any body. Daxster opened the door,to my amazment that he could. Being so small he must have been severlly weak. I calmlt walked in to the room with out hesitation or thought really.

Jak wasn't really doing much anything really, Just sort of sitting on the edge of his bed. His head in hands in full attair. All his clothing on that was his, His guns ready and every thing. It worried about that. I don't know why, because I knew very well that he didn't like me very much. Daxster took his place on Jak's shoulder again.

" so were you head'n off to?"

"out to look for keira"

Ah! So that was who he so worked up about! His girlfriend keira, she must around some were and he knew it. And because so manythings were happening he was worried about her. I must have forgotten about her.

"oh, so your leaving.."

"yeah I am"

he sounded kind of happy about it.

"Well I'm coming with!"

"no your not you'll just give me away."

He started for the door. And I followed as fast as I could out the door as he went out it. I grapped hold of his sleeve, begging him not go now! To just wait a little longer so that I could go with him. He just pulled away and ran out of the building as I guessed it.

I on the other hand, just sat on the ground in the hall way of the building. My hands pressed out flat, fingers out stretched, crying. It felt like their was nothing else to do and I was guilty. So I just cried for what every reason. I heard ahead of me, up the hall the clank of metal foot steps. I didn't flinch or move from my spot I just sat their.

They stopped infront of me and I didn't look up. I didn'stop my tears at all I just let them fall on the floor. Crying to my self about something I would never tell. I felt hand touch my back and heard the soft creak of metalick joints.

"Hey, are you okay?"

It was familiar but I still was upset at jak. I simply stud up breaking away from whoever was infront of me. Thou I remember then that he looked bluish mostly. And that was about it, and then I walked back to the medical bay. From their I didn't got anywere but their and the whole time all I did was think.

After awhile, around 5 days or so I was fed up with staying here. I didn't want to stay here any more and it was pissing me off. My arm was now almost done healing,The wounds had healed up past the bone and now were only half as deep as they were.

I was up and around again now,but I still pissed at just about every thing. Now I was even getting odd looks from others. It just made me all the madder, staying here and wanting loose. I knew were I going today, I had been carfully planning my escape. At the HQ they had these bike things, kind of like motorcycles but with out the wheels. They had larger ones that were used for shipping I guess. I knew just how I was going to pull it off. The shipping ships left every morning and came back in the evening. If I could make it down their unseen in the early morning I could sneak a ride out of the HQ.

My plan worked almost perfectly, I was able to get down to the gargage unseen. Now was the real challenge getting on to the ship unseen. I waited until the very last reploid returned from the ship. I ran as fast possible to before it took off. It's engines starting to heat up ready to go. I dove in to the back and hopped the driver had not spotted me.

I relaxed until the building was out of sight, at the point I leapt off the ship. I didn't feel nervous at all about being alone in the forest. I didn't quite know why, I had already in countered a maverick and Metal head in the forest.

I walked down the forest area for what seemed like hours, and not a sign of jak or any one else. It silent and eerie alone in the forest and I was finally starting to worry.

"you too?"

It seemed like a question but it wasn't. I jumped in my skin hearing some one's voice behind me. I turned around only to find Zero standing over me looking disappointed.

"Yeah"

I responded kind of annoyed and not so submisvive As I was before. He sighed. And Knew then just who he was looking for before he came upon me.

"Your looking for Jak aren't you?"

He nodded.

"then I'm going to help you."

" fine but no trouble"

I just followed him and he lead the way.

A while latter

The night had fallen over the sky and it had become hard to find our way. Their was hardly any dim light and I was only able to see Zero because of the moonlight. It reflected of his red armor.

Intruth I was starting to become worried and frightened. The terrain we walked upon had become muddy and wet. He said we were near a swamp and that worried me more. I didn't like mud or anything to do with it, or swamps.

My shoes were sticking to the squishy terrain which made a sucking sound every time I lifted them from it. It was starting to become freezing. I hugged myself in effort to try to keep warm. Zero could not feel it, he was reploid, but maybe he could, but I didn't bother to ask.

Their was a kind of splashy sound then. Kind of the like when you feel down in the mud or something along those lines. For a split second before I looked back at Zero, I thought nothing of it. Mud was three quarters up both of Zero's metallic legs. It was quicksand, the ground most have been very extordinary weak. Him being a reploid, and being mostly metallic matter, was VERY heavy.

I grasped his arm as best I could, The metal of his arm was freezing. Yet I still held on to his arm.

"what the hell?"

"Its quicksand Zero!"

he was going down quickly. Like a rock in the ocean. It was already at his waist, and I was already tired. The ground beneath my own feet became liquid earth. I was not as heavey as Zero but by the time I had noticed,It was over my knees. It was cold all around, And their was not a spec of warmth.

It may have taken hours, or minute or what ever but quickly or slowly, I was at my My waist, and around his chest. My lips had turned purple as had my finger tips. Now almost incapable of rational thought. My sight was blurry, I was holding on to his hand. Breathing was now laborious for me, so cold as I was.

Then their was kind of engine roar in the distance, I couldn't make out wat it was. My vision was blurry at the time.

Jak came up board a hover car, Daxster upon his shoulder. It was bigger hovercar then the one I had road in. Their was also another girl then I blacked out.

(I can't tell the story in first Person any more, so THe SEcond PArt is In Second person. )


	2. Run

Part2

Jak grasped the Mari's hand before she disappeared beneath the surface of liquid earth. Keira sat in the other seat of the hover car looking severally worried and tired. Daxter curled on her lap looking at scene on the ground. Jak pulled Mari from mud, cold, tired, and muddy. Zero who didn't tire very quickly being a reploid, Aided Jak in getting out. Metallic body wet and muddy from the quicksand.

Keira leapt down from the hover car and landed with grace on the ground. Her usual blue bouncy hair swayed as she moved about. Daxter landed on the ground and leapt back up onto his pal's shoulder. Keira knelt down next to still unmoving Mari. Who's breathing was rough and trouble some. Her eye's only half open and The pupils of them dwindling upwards. Keira placed a gentle hand on Mari's fore head. Then with drew it slowly and stud up the usual fierce expression and Worry plastered across her face.

"She's VERY sick Jak, we gotta hurry back to some place warm, And Quickly."

Jak nodded, Keira leapt on to the back seat of the hover car. Jak Picked up Mari's limp and feverish body. He placed I the backseat with Keira.

Their was a terrific sound of ripping leather as Keira ripped the covering of the second passenger seat in the front off. Using them as Kind of a warming device to help Mari. Zero told Jak that He could keep up with them. In The backseat, Mari's brown haired head laid in Keira's lap. Mari's pale body shook with every breath taken in.

The drive did no take long but it wasn't smooth either. Jak had problems with his steering and was constantly hitting walls with out meaning to. Mari didn't seem to notice it but Keira was getting up set at Jak for is poor driving skills. Mari started to twitch in her sleep and mumble. Much of it was not understandable at all. The only thing distinguishable amongst the slur of words was 'mother'. This puzzled Keira, were was this young girl's parents?

They arrived at old, warn hut, but it was not to shabby looking. The walls made of tree and roofing of and odd assortment. A bright yellow Flame, 4 feet in height burned in the center of the room. Untouched and still eating hungry at freshly laid down wood. Keira carried Mari to bed that lay near the wall. She laid as many warm blankets as possible over Mari. Following that, Keira laid a bowl of water out, and a rag. Jak and the reploid, Zero, stud around the front door kind of watching. It didn't take long for Keira to send Jak out for something.

"Mother…mother I'm sorry…mother"

Mari was getting better and better slowly. Her ramblings in her sleep had become more real and made sense. She was calling out, apologizing to her mother. Mari would twitch in her sleep continually, Fighting a mental battle.

She dreamt of a land in combed in fire. Her house burning in the pale red light that consumed it all. The world was burning, it was cry and their was not water to put out the flames. Mari stud amongst it and knew that it was not just any fire. It was fire that could not be put out no matter how many waves of water splashed over the burning embers.

Mari stud their unable to move and help her parents or her brother. Forced to watch as a massacre happened before her eyes.

Suddenly, the shadows formed a shape in the fires It was tall and hooded. Beneath the obsidian hood Was a pair of glowing red eyes. A thick smell of blood lingered in the air. Mari could not move from her spot, almost frozen to the ground. No matter how hard she tried she could not move not even her fingers. The figure reached out at her, It's bony hand dripping with blood.

"AHHAHAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mari was alone now, a cold sweat running down her forehead. The room and Area she was in. She felt as if she had been a sleep for years. Her body ached terribly, her chest hurt with every breath and all her joints hurt too. Her body felt weak and worn. A cold drift filtered threw her body, she tugged the blanket around her still pale body.

Keira had a gentle smile caressing her rosy face. She took the wet rag and dapped the sweat off of Mari's forehead. Who looked completely dumbfounded.

"Um, how long have I been out?"

"All last night and into the late evening of today Mari."

"Oh.."

Mari didn't bother to ask about how come Keira knew her name.

"You were calling out for your mother in your sleep, what happened to her?"

Mari looked away from the sweet blue eyes that were Keiras.

"I don't know"

Keira thoughtfully wrapped her arms around Mari's cold shoulders. Holding Mari like a mother would to a frightened child after a nightmare. Mari's body filled with a warmth she hadn't felt in ages.

"Well then, Till we find her, then I'll be your Mother Mari, Judging from what Zero said, your quite the trouble maker."

Mari still looked away and Keira let go of her. Mari flumped back down onto the pillow and bed silently. Tears rolled out of Mari's eyes on to the pillow. Keira Laid a hand of Mari's shoulder, trying to help comfort the still scared Mari.

**The Next day..**

By the next morning Every one had a decided that once Mari felt better they would head off. Zero had decided upon staying for no particular reason at all, just that didn't quite feel up to flying off right now. Jak was finding it hard to understand why Keira had decided that Mari was their now foster daughter. Daxter on the other hand was being his usual talkative self and pervert. Daxter in away, reminded Mari of Miroku and his perverted ways.

They were currently sitting about on the ground most of them eating. Zero wasn't because he couldn't, he was robot after all. It was a kind of odd meal and didn't real taste like much other than fried chicken. Daxter was insisting that he wasn't going to eat it. Jak had already eaten on plate and Mari was still working on her first one. Keira ate but didn't really to much else except get ready for a walk.

Jak had finished His food finally, Keira announced that they were all going to set out on a journey. The Journey, as Keira was going on about it, was to look for Mari's parents. Even though Mari had already said they weren't in the dimension. Jak was still a little confused but Daxter had explained enough to him. Even though Daxter did explain it, Jak was still confused on to why he was now a 'foster' father to Mari. Course Jak hadn't really objected to the idea, he just didn't quiet know what to do.

Around mid day they all actually set off and made some good distance till it was lunch. At that point Zero said he needed to head back to the HQ to 'regenerate' so he did that and the others had apples for lunch. The apples really weren't all that filling and Mari suggested that they go hunting.

So with that in her mind and Keira having begged Jak to go with Mari, They went hunting. They didn't have much luck however, they did manage to catch a rather large duck and shiny jewel piece.

"Hey Keira!"

Mari was the first to really say anything about The jewel piece. She ran over the hill down by the tree were Keira was resting. Mari held out her hand to show Keira the jewel piece.

"hm? What is it?"

"It's a jewel piece we found while out hunting!"

"did you find anything to eat along with it?"

"Yeah, Jak caught a duck"

Their was a satisfied yep in the background coming from Jak. Daxter was out doing is own little thing and hopefully not getting into trouble.

"Here, you skin it like this.."

Keira was showing Mari how to cook the duck, which Mari had no experience in. Hell, the girl had never cooked raw food in her whole life. Jak was just leaning against a tree laughn' it up! Daxter on the other hand came bounded up from twin oaks that were to the left. His eyes were big and wide and the pupils shrunken with fear. His orange shaggy fur looked mussed and slightly dirty. He leapt on to Jaks shoulder with out slipping.

"Jak! Jak ol' buddy ya gotta save me!"

Their was a deep sigh from the whole group. The explanation was not needed. The Deep roar in the forest behind them was enough. Jak pulled out one of guns (CHOOSE One) And prepared him self for what ever come out of the green leaves of the forest. Their was another roar and Rumbling of the ground Beneath the ground.

"Its B-big!"

Daxter stuttered with fear. Mari had another sensation to just drop kick the stupid ottsel. Their was not time for that however, From the forest burst a giant centipede demon with what looked like a metal head skull gem imbedded in its forehead.

"that's a demon!"

Mari shrieked and under Jak's own direction was told to form them, Keira and Mari, to go find cover. The two girls ran off to find cover in the immersive forest. Its thick shadows formed by the leaves that covered it at the top like a roof. The birds flew away from the scene in fright, They did not want to become a meal to a demon. Mari however was as afraid of the demon as she was of the metal head when she first came to this world. Brown locks of hair swished about as she turned head back to face the demon and Jak who faced it.

"Give me the Jewel shard creature or die"

"Jewel shard? Listen, We ain't got no Jewel shard!"

"Then die"

IT sung a massive claw down unto them. To their own good fortune it missed and smashed the tree they were under. Shattering the wood into thousands of splinters and chunks that flew threw the air.

Under the cover of the canopy Mari and Keira hid. Upon hearing the Demon's cracked voice speaking of a jewel shard. Mari new instantly that the world of which they were in changed again. She pulled out the pink shining jewel and held in her palm. It glistened and glowed with firousity unnatural to a jewel. It was then that Mari knew, this was not a natural jewel. It the was a piece of the shikon jewel, The jewel of four souls. They both looked at the jewel with curiosity, Till a ear piercing cry shot threw the air. They turned their heads just in time to see the demon's claw come back to its side. Four spines on its claw dripping with crimson blood. The grass speckled with dots of blood all over it. Then the most horrifying of the scenes, Jak lay in the grass, gun a stray, Four cut marks across his body. Daxter had cut that spanned from his knee down to his tail. The blue drap that covered his chest was stained purple from the blood.

"Jak!"

Bother girls screamed in unison. They ran from their spot down the grassy field to his side. Keira defensively picked up his fallen gun and took aim. Mari tried to move him from the spot were he had fallen. When she could not move him fast enough, she tried to wake him.

"Keira he will not wake!"

Keira fired her shots.

"Die BASTERD!"

Mari had not heard that from Keira but it mattered little in the long run. She tried again to wake him, it did not work again. She pulled him as best she could, but it was too slow.

"WIND SCAR!"

Their was crackling sound and Three bright strips of light that tore threw the hard earth. They seemed like yellow raging fires that cut threw everything in their path. They cut below the demon and covered it were the lines were. It screamed in pain and the marks cut threw its body and area became covered in light for a brief moment.

Mari was next to Jak, Keira frozen in place. Daxster, wasn't mobile but he looked as though he had awaken from a long sleep.

A young teenage girl ran towards them, dressed in what looked like a school uniform. Her hair was Raven black, she looked like she was from something Mari new.

"Are you guys all right?"

No one answered, She saw Jak's battered and beaten body. She let a shrill cry for him and turned her head.

"Inuyasha! I'll need your help carry one of them!"

Mari went over to Daxter and picked him up, seeing a man in red with silver hair and a dog ears pick Jak. Who made only a pain groan but did not move. Crimson blood smeared across Mari's shirt and hands but she didn't seem to notice. Mari now knew who it was that had rescued them but didn't quite know what to think.

Three days latter

Jak had been wrapped up in some bandages that Kagome had with her. InuYasha Had pulled his usual stunts when greeting some one. Miroku and Sango mostly kept to them selves, but Shippou and Mari had decidedly gone out to get some herbs for the wounded. Daxter had gotten much better and was even talking more now.

After Jak was fully healed…

InuYasha took a deep yawn that morning his tree top area. Shippou sat on Mari's shoulders humming peacefully to him self. His hazelnut hair bouncing about as he moved and hummed. Keira help Jak a little even though he complained that he didn't need any. Miroku had to walk infront of Sango after pulling one of his specialties on her. Kagome had Daxter, now completely healed and missing Tess.

They walked down the road almost completely silent. They'd been walking sense morning and with out stop so far.

" Man, My feet hurt bad"

Mari complained silently to her self. She honestly couldn't feel Shippou on her shoulders he was so incredibly light compared to other things. He was as light as a feather, plus he was like her little brother.

"Hey, I smell food Kagome!"

Squealed Shippou. InuYasha bossily joined in on this that he could smell it too. It smelled really good.

They only had to walk a little further and then they could stop. Over the second bridge was a bright town, full of people. Kagome looked about it and decided what they heck, lets go threw.

"DEMON! DEMON!":

Screamed a man how ran off into the crowds. No even looked his way, apparently convinced he was crazy. Yet he was not! He'd seen Inuyasha and Shippou, who ere demon and part demon. Mari gave a bit of a snicker at this while Kagome wondered what had gotten into him.

They decided that it was better to have Inuyasha and Shippou stay behind. They all agreed that this was best thing to do, Sango, Mari, Kagome and Keira decided that they wanted to go look about town and check it out. Miroku and Daxter went into the city too, but for women, much to Sangos disgust at Miroku. Jak Had protectively said that he'd go with the girls.

The five of them walked down the street with out any trouble. They continued down the road. Keira and Mari's hair tied back to hide their lung elf ears. Kagome and Sango were dressed in some kimonos, as were the rest of them now.

"MMmmmm… that smells good! Do you guys smell that too?"

"Yeah!"

Mari, Kagome, Keira And Sango said in unison. The four girls turned to face each other and smiled evilly. They giggled happily and dashed off in the direction of the scent.

"ooooooohhh"

The four Girls said. They stud in front of a building, the sign over head said 'Aka-beko'

* * *

Mwahahaha that's all for now! 


End file.
